


Home

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Hawkeye has been home for a month
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire_cz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/gifts).



It takes a month before Hawkeye figures out the sensation crawling under his skin. It isn't the nightmares that he's still in Korea, or the panic from a car backfiring that sounds a little too like a shot. The crawling under his skin is entirely different, and he spends a whole gorgeously sunny day sitting by Murphy's Creek working it out.

Home isn't _Home_ , he finally realizes.

In Korea, _Home_ became a mythical, perfect place, where nothing could go wrong. A place that the real Crabapple Cove just can't live up to. Hawkeye is back home, but he isn't _Home_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was today years old when I discovered that gdocs counts html code as a word and made me think I had more words than I did. Tweaked slightly now to put some words back in


End file.
